Samuel Kendrick
'''Samuel 'Sam' Kendrick '''is a main character in Handsome Little Liars. Samuel Kendrick is one of five main characters in Handsome Little Liars. Sam comes from a privileged background and his father is the mayor of Rosewood. Some time before episode one Samuel's mother dies. Sam seems to be the leader and father figure of the boys, and seems to lead them in their quest to find out who B is. Samuel was based off the character Spencer Hastings in Pretty Little Liars. The Night In Question Samuel is throwing a sleepover with his best friends Bradley, Hanson, Randy and Charlie and they are drinking his father's whiskey. Charlie is bullied by Bradley and leaves the room Sam then follows him to comfort his friend. Once outside Hanson and Randy scare Sam and Charlie as a joke. The boys the drink a bottle of Vodka that was left on Sam's dinning room table. Sam notes that neither of his parents drink Vodka. The drink ends up being spiked and all four boys collapse. Sam wakes up in the morning and heads into his house to clean up, he believes Bradley has locked himself in the room, but once the door is opened Bradley has vanished. They Found A Body 2 years after Bradley's disappearance, Sam is first seen at lunch as he reunites with his old friend Charlie. However his new friend Nick Harris scorns him for acknowledging Charlie. Samuel takes a napkin and receives his first message from this unknown individual. Sam is later seen with his father Jonathan in the Kendrick house were Sam is informed by his father that the police have found Bradley's body. Wear Something Black Sam is on the scene with Hanson when Bradley's body is dug up, the pair have a brief catch up before Hanson walks away not wanting to see Bradley's body. Sam is next seen alone walking into Bradley's funeral. He sits next to his old friends and witnesses Robbie Knight return. Sam can't seem to shake the bad feeling about Robbie. After the funeral when the boys reunite, Randy expresses how he does not want to be friends again and walks away. All four boys receive a text from B informing them that this is just the beginning. Always Let Your Conscience B Your Guide Sam catches up with his old friends over coffee and the group then head over to Bradley's wake. Once there Brie introduces the boys to Robbie however Robbie explains that they all already know each other. Sam's internal thoughts express how bad he feels about Robbie. At Lunch the following Monday Charlie receives a text from B and in a rush leaves his phone on the table. Sam picks it up and reads some of his messages it is by doing this he finds out Charlie is seeing Will Caraway. Nick over hears the conversation and threatens to blackmail Charlie and Will. The only way out of it is if Sam gives him his internship at City Hall. Which Sam agrees to without hesitation. Lonely Hearts CluB In this episode Sam has a dream in which he imagines himself back as a child. He and Lucy Heart share a kiss before he wakes up. Instead of going to Randy's party with the rest of the boys, he chooses to spend the night with Lucy. The pair eventually kiss and it is suggested that they are going to begin dating. However Sam receives a message from B telling him that their at the party. Sam tires to warn the boys but is too late as B has already spiked Randy Homecoming Sam says that he isn't taking Lucy to Homecoming simply because she is busy that night and she doesn't attend Rosewood High. Before the dance Sam receives a text telling him to stay out of B's way. During the dance Sam confronts Will about Charlie, stating that he knows the two are dating but will keep quiet. Will threatens Sam to stay out of his business. Sam begins to think that Will may be hiding more than he let's on. Later in the dance Sam is there when Charlie shares his theory after overhearing Luke Prescott and Clara Porter talking. They then see that the pairs plan is simply a memorial video to Bradley. However another video plays of Mike Crew shoving Bradley to the floor. Bang Goes The Theory Following the dance all boys are taken into custody. They are interrogated by Elliot Copper Sam and the boys show resistance and are eventually released. All of the boys return to Hanson's and talk about what has just transpired. The following morning all of the boys get presents from B and are assigned tasks. Samuel has to steal his fathers keys to City Hall and leave them under a rock. Sam bumps into Will's mother Jordan who is his fathers sectary. He also sees Nick who is struggling at his internship. Sam walks away confident with his task complete. Sam is about to walk to the meeting point, where he watches Will and Charlie make out from a far. Sam has a flashback where Bradley tells him that people will always target the weakest member. Bradley hints at Charlie being the weakest, Sam then jumps to the conclusion that Will is B and is trying to take Charlie down. All of the boys then meet up, all are confused when suddenly town hall explodes sending the boys flying to the floor. Bow Your Head Sam and the liars begin the episode at the police station yet again. Copper begins to gloat saying he knew the boys where trouble. However both Sam and Charlie's dad come to the rescue and state they know their son's didn't do but are in trouble for letting whoever did in. Sam begins to make more connections for his theory. Will's mother and his father had an affair following the death of Samuel's mother. For this reason Will's Dad left him and thus Sam believes that is why Will blew up city hall and is B. Sam then shares his theory with Hanson, both boys decide not to tell Charlie or Randy as neither will believe them without evidence. The King B In this episode Bradley's P.O.V takes center stage, he tells the reader how Sam always opposes everything he does however sooner or later he always comes crawling back. In Your Element Sam and Lucy attend Clara's Halloween party as James Bond and a bond girl. Prior to their arrival Charlie warned Sam that B text him alerting them that they will be at the party. Sam eventually leads Hanson and Randy upstairs where they see Clara and Nina kissing. They apologize and go into another room, where they tell Randy that Will is B. Furious Randy wants to fight Will but is pulled back by the two boys. Once they go downstairs Will outs his relationship with Charlie, whilst B outs Nina and Clara. Following the dramatic events everyone witnesses another video of the night. Bradley checks on the boys bodies and runs away from an unknown individual. My Faire Charlie The boys try to come up with a strategy to take Will down, as they search for concrete evidence. Sam suggests that Randy break into Will's locker. Which he does later in the episode and finds a diary page from Bradley stating that he was blackmailing Will. In this Felix Turner is very strange with Charlie, asking him to come round to his apartment and blackmailing the boy. All of the boys comfort Charlie, however Will eventually takes him home. The following morning all of the boys see a car crash outside of school, Turner is dead. Picture This Following Turner's death school is cancelled. Hanson tells Randy that Bradley's old friend Karl King is back in town. Later in the episode Charlie and Sam meet at the brew, they see a large crowd gather outside, the police are investigating Turner's apartment however Charlie says it's not the address Turner gave him. The pair chase a figure who runs down the fire escape but get's away. The pair then investigate the address Turner gave Charlie and find a creepy lair, with pictures of young boys everywhere. Turner planned to kidnap Charlie and keep him there. They then find a photo album and are locked inside. However a mysterious figure in a bike helmet lets them out by smashing a window. Sam takes the book to Randy at The Brew and says there are photos of Will from The NIGHT, inside. They decide they have to tell Charlie. Kisses Boys Sam and the rest of the boys tell Charlie who freaks out. The boys then fight Will, and Randy is suspended. Later on in the episode Sam helps Randy set up his Christmas decorations. The boys then see on the news B has ran over Will A Shower of Judgement The boys are dealing with the fallout, everyone thinks that Will's accident was all of their fault. Additionally in this episode Randy tells Sam that Bradley used Sam's phone to text someone the night he vanished. Later on the episode Sam has to break up with Lucy for her own safety, she doesn't take it well and Sam is left devastated The More You Know Sam's father reveals that he and Jordan are now dating and both Sam and Will are not happy about this. During the BBQ founders day, B plays a video for all of town to see. Mike is revealed to be the one who ran after Bradley. Mike has run away and B warns that Sam will be NEXT. The boys then run after Charlie who begins chasing Bike Helmet. In The Arms of a Familiar Sam bonds with Will over coffee at The Brew after the pair ditch a 'family' dinner. However B then texts Sam and tells them how they have attacked Hanson. B also then says the police have found sweat traces in Turner's lair. B also reveals that Bradley text Turner that night from Sam's phone wanting to meet up later on. The Bro Code Sam and the boys are told by Brie to leave Hanson at the hospital and go meet up with Mike and Burnt Toast Diner. Mike reveals several things to the boys, he tells him that police now believe that he and Turner had something going on. And then reveals Bradley was strangled to death. Mike tells the boys that Summer and he have been working together against B. Mike flees as the police arrive, Sam is then arrested for the murder of Turner, that is the last time we Sam in the episode, as the season ends. Appearance Is semi strong, has thick brown hair and blue eyes. Elegant, smart, sophisticated, think like what Spencer would dress like if she was a boy. Category:HLL Character Category:Fearless Diva Productions Category:Male Characters Category:Main Character